Princess
by Amelie Hart
Summary: Sam and Jules are thinking baby names...


**After doing that gifset for tumblr of what each character name means I couldn't shake off the idea of this small oneshot... Especially since it all started with Sadie's name... So here it is, probably not that good, but it won't leave me alone, so I have to post it. Sorry for mistakes, English is a foreign language for me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Flashpoint we would've gotten a better 5th season and also 6th season, 7th season... But no, that didn't happen.**

* * *

"Abigail?"

"No."

"Grace?"

"Nope."

"How about Elizabeth?"

Jules didn't even turn around to address him and just rolled her eyes. At least Sam's suggestions were tolerable and not like guys' who were so insistent in their demands she call her child Edwardina or Michaela. Jules let out a long sigh and put her hand on her rounded 7-month pregnant belly. And to think they didn't even want to find out the sex of the baby until they held their child in their arms.

When the time of her regular appointment with doctor came both Jules and Sam were firmly settled on the fact that the only thing that matters is that it's healthy and they didn't particularly care whether it was a boy or a girl. By the time they'd already painted the baby's room, well Sam did most of the job under Jules' strict supervision cause the paint fumes gave even him a headache so he made Jules stay out of it and only allowed her to choose the paint and show him how she wanted the small decoration of the room to be done. They both ruled out the stereotypical colours of pink and blue right from the start and went with pale yellow instead so the room itself was quite neutral.

When the doctor asked whether they wanted to know the sex of the baby Jules answered with the firm no. And they went home with a new sonogram picture and happy that the baby was absolutely healthy.

The next day though it all began. Sam started coming up with different scenarios of what he will do when the baby comes, how he would teach it to play hockey if it turned up to be a boy or dress it up if it was a girl. Weird thing was that he came up with these things in periods like he would talk about his future son all morning then suddenly switch to his baby-girl all of a sudden and then again to a boy. At first Jules found it sweet but then he started switching from boy-scenario to a girl-scenario every other minute that Jules got a little dizzy while trying to follow his train of thought. Finally Jules had had enough and called the doctor and asked her about the sex of the baby.

Jules till remembered the puppy dog eyes he gave her when she promised to tell him the sex of the baby when and only when he promised to stop driving her crazy all the time. And she still remembered the kiss he gave her when she told him that they were having a girl.

That was two months ago. But now Sam found himself another game: at the oddest times of day he would start naming girl names that he thought would be good. He usually came up with really decent ones but none of them so far seemed like their daughter's name. His timing though... He started whispering her his suggestion during one of their now rare Team meetings at Wordsworth's, Ed noticed that and demanded that they «share with the class». That led to all that Erwardina and Kevina fiasco.

Like right now, Sam was supposed to be writhing a lengthy e-mail to his army-buddy whom he hasn't seen in months and who was now overseas, but apparently thinking baby names was much more fun.

Jules finally turned around to face a grinning Sam who sat at the table with an open laptop. He tugged on her hand trying to pull her in his lap but then switched tactics and relocated onto the couch sitting Jules between his legs to get more comfortable and putting the laptop on the coffee table. Then he put both his arms around Jules and his hands on her belly while burying his nose in her hair and contentedly inhaling her scent. Jules relaxed against him and closed her eyes in bliss.

"So what about Elisabeth?" Sam asked again.

"Doesn't seem right" Jules murmured. "I don't know what it is but I'm sure when I hear it, I'll know."

"So how about... Chloe?"

Jules momentarily opened her eyes and looked sideways at the laptop that Sam was reaching to. The website he was looking at had a big pacifier on the top of the page and listed the most popular baby names in the last decade. Jules once again rolled her eyes and smirked a bit.

"No, Chloe won't work either... Try clicking «Random."

"Random? Really, Jules?"

"Just do it, Sam!"

"Nope, Judy I don't like myself."

"Try again."

"Sally?"

"No, although I like the idea of her name starting with an «S» since the letter is like stalking me."

Sam looked down on her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"How is letter «S» stalking you?"

"It's all over the place! **S**RU, **s**niper, **S**antorini **S**ky..." she looked up into his eyes. "**S**am..."

Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"OK, let's try searching by first letter then."

He clicked the link and it showed the first page of multiple choices for girls names that start with «S».

"Sabina, Scarlett, Sasha, Sage..." Sam started naming them at random. One name caught his attention though. "Sarah..."

Jules put her hand on top of his knowing full well that he was thinking of his baby sister that he lost so tragically all those years ago. And even though the misplaced guilt over her death faded long ago, the pain of this loss was still with him. Jules suggested the name some time ago but Sam declined. Even though he liked the idea of honoring his lost sister he didn't want to name his daughter after her.

Jules smiled at him and shifted her gaze to the screen. Sarah was one of the most popular names and according to the website had many variant forms. Jules shifted a little to reach the laptop and clicked on the link to see those forms.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"I think I found it."

She clicked on the name and read:

"Sadie as a girl's name. Diminutive of Sarah (Hebrew) and means «Princess»."

"Princess..." Sam whispered. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jules looked up at him.

"Yeah." he smiled at her that incredible smile of his that turned her legs into jelly. "It's her name and it's perfect."

And she knew it to be true because Jules was sure that their daughter will be Daddy's little princess but also because the name held connection to Sarah, a little girl who was oh so important to Sam. And so Jules squeezed Sam's hand gently and settled against him for what now could be a peaceful evening.

"Jules?"

"Hmm?"

"How about Marie for her middle name?"

"Sam..."


End file.
